Rubber Snake
by 13QuarterQueen13
Summary: "...dia bukan ibuku... dia pacarku!"  Kalimat Luffy barusan berhasil membuat jantung Hancock berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.  'PACAR? Apa maksudnya?- Eh, tentu saja aku sangat senang, tapi... kenapa'


Disclaimer : OP owns by **Eichiro Oda**

Fic ini berlangsung ketika Luffy sudah berhasil melupakan kesedihannya atas kepergian kakak tercintanya, Ace. Sebagian plot mungkin berubah karena saya pribadi belum selesai membaca _manga_-nya sampai perang _Whitebeard _selesai. Saat itu Luffy yang masih tinggal di Amazon Lily bersama Hancock mendengar kabar bahwa para nakama-nya sudah ditemukan dan saat ini mereka menuju ke Shaboady dan akan menunggu Luffy di sana, jadi mungkin ini _AU_ atau _canon_(?) (Jujur saja, walau sudah dijelaskan saya masih bingung _canon_ itu apa?)

Oya, Gaje,_ miss-typo_, possibly OOC. Tapi moga – moga aja nggak, karena saya sudah berusaha keras agar mereka tidak OOC dan _mianhae _kalo ternyata masih ada beberapa kesalahan m^-^m.

Current Listening : **K. Will – Love 119 (feat. MC. Mong)**

* * *

**Pagi yang cerah di Amazon Lily...**

"APA? Benarkah mereka sudah ditemukan?" teriak Luffy yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, beberapa cairan keputihan (baca: iler) masih menempel jelas di sudut bibirnya.

"Iya, aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari Rayleigh melalui DenDen Mushi," jawab wanita jangkung nan rupawan di hadapannya, Boa Hancock.

"Eh... kau kenal Rayleigh? Ah itu tidak penting, ayo kita susul mereka! Ke Shaboady!" teriak Luffy penuh semangat dan langsung menarik Hancock keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu-"

~~~'KRUYUUK'~~~

Mendengar bunyi aneh keluar dari perutnya, Luffy pun mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku lapar!"

"Fufu, jangan terburu – buru Luffy, bagaimana kalau kita sarapan saja dulu? Enishida!" teriak Hancock memanggil dayangnya.

"Iya, Yang Mulia Hebihime?"

"Segera siapkan sarapan untuk aku dan Luffy karena sebentar lagi kami akan pergi ke Shaboady!" perintah sang Hebihime.

"Baik Yang Mulia." Sebagai seorang dayang yang sudah sering diberi kepercayaan oleh Ratunya, tentu saja Enishida sudah menyiapkan berton – ton daging di dalam ruang pendingin raksasa mengingat seperti apa pola makan Luffy sehari – hari.

"Oh ya, Luffy. Mandilah, selagi sarapan masih disiapkan!"

"Oke!"

XXXXX

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Gwah, wakwu kwenywang!" translate: Ah, aku kenyang! kata Luffy sambil menepuki perutnya yang sudah sangat membuncit. "Kalo begitu, ayo lekas berangkat, Hancock!" ajak Luffy yang langsung menarik tangan Hancock keluar dari ruang makan.

"Beraninya laki – laki itu berbuat kasar terhadap kakak!" teriak Marigold dari dalam.

"Tendang saja dia keluar, kakak!" sahut Sandersonia. Sepertinya, kedua adik Hancock belum bisa merestui hubungannya dengan Luffy.

* * *

Setibanya mereka di pulau Shaboady dengan kapal Kuja Pirates yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam mengarungi Calm Belt...

"Hancock, di mana mereka?" tanya Luffy, melihat di sekitarnya tidak ada kapal yang diparkir atau merapat sama sekali.

"Sepertinya mereka belum sampai."

"Baiklah, kalo begitu kita tunggu mereka di sini saja dulu."

**2 menit kemudian...**

"Bosan! Eh Hancock, bagaimana kalo kita jalan – jalan saja dulu?"

"Eh tapi... belum ada 5 menit kita menunggu."

"Sudahlah Hancock, mereka bisa saja baru sampai di sini beberapa jam kemudian. Selagi menunggu, bagaimana kalo kita jalan – jalan berdua?" usul Luffy sambil menarik Hancock turun dari kapalnya.

"Tuan Putri, anda mau kemana?" teriak salah satu bawahan Hancock, sang bajak laut Kuja.

"Jalan – jalan sebentar, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku!"

"Tapi-"

"Kalian tunggu saja di sana, kalau teman – teman Luffy sudah datang, kabari aku!" perintah Hancock dari kejauhan.

"Eh-" Wanita bajak laut bawahan Hancock itu masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu tetapi dibatalkannya, melihat sudah terlalu jauh Luffy membawa Hancock masuk ke tengah pulau.

* * *

'_Tunggu dulu, tadi Luffy bilang kalau kita jalan – jalan berdua? Apakah ini yang namanya... KENCAN?'_ Pikiran barusan membuat kedua pipi Hancock bersemu merah dan ia pun terduduk lemas.

"Kita sudah sampai di Plaza- eh... Hancock, kau kenapa?" tanya Luffy khawatir.

"Ah... aku tidak apa – apa, Luffy!" Kemudian Hancock segera bangkit dari _Love Sickness_nya dan berdiri melihat sekelilingnya. "Wow ini khan Plaza, aku jadi ingin _shopping_ sebentar. Ayo Luffy, kita _shopping _bareng!" ajak Hancock sambil berjalan mendahului Luffy. Menyadari bahwa Luffy tidak sedang mengikutinya, Hancock pun menoleh. "Ada apa, Luffy?"

"Ng... _shopping _itu apa?"

"Luffy, _shopping _itu belanja," jawab Hancock sambil berjalan mendekati Luffy.

"Belanja seperti yang biasa Sanji lakukan? Memangnya persediaan makanan di tempatmu habis?"

"Bukan belanja seperti itu Luffy, _shopping _itu bisa belanja baju, tas, aksesoris, atau perhiasan."

"Oh, seperti yang biasa Nami dan Robin lakukan, baiklah kalo begitu."

'_Asyik,' _gumam Hancock dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang, kemudian dia mulai menggandeng Luffy menuju stand aksesoris di sebelahnya.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Hancock, aku capek, boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Aku mau beli tempura dan sate daging yang dijual di sana," pinta Luffy sambil menunjuk abang penjual sate keliling yang memakai topi caping dan bercadar beberapa meter di depannya.

"Oh baiklah, kalo begitu kau tunggu saja dulu di sekitar situ! Nanti aku menyusul," kata Hancock sambil melambaikan tangan dan mengedipkan matanya pada Luffy.

"OKE!" teriak Luffy bersemangat, kemudian berlari mendekati abang penjual sate tersebut. _'Benar – benar lelaki yang penuh semangat, ah... makin cinta,' _batin Hancock hingga kedua pipinya kembali merona merah.

"Hooahm," Luffy menguap lebar (meski tak seekor lalat pun tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam 'gua'nya Luffy). _'Ternyata shopping itu membosankan, masa' aku diminta mencoba kaos bunga – bunga dan rompi bermotif hati? Ah, tapi wristband, gelang, dan headband ini oke juga!' _gumam Luffy sambil memakai wristband tersebut dan berjalan mendekat ke abang penjual sate di hadapannya. "Permisi, adek mau beli apa?" sapa si penjual sate bercadar ramah.

"Bang, beli tempuranya 10 sama sate daging 20, ea! Shishi..."

"Adek, belinya banyak bener? Nggak apa nih?"

"Ushishishi... tentu saja." Kemudian abang penjual sate mulai memasak tempura dan membakar sate daging pesanan Luffy.

"Eh, bang!"

"Apa?"

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa kau memakai cadar?"

"Oh, tentu saja agar tidak terbatuk – batuk dan bersin ketika membakar sate – sate ini. Sebagai penjual sate saya musti profesional di hadapan para pelanggan, tidak sopan bila kita terbatuk – batuk atau bersin di hadapan para pelanggan karena itu hanya akan mengurangi selera pelanggan dalam membeli, betul?" ceramah si penjual ala Kiwil dan Luffy hanya manggut – manggut menanggapi hal itu.

**20 menit kemudian...**

Si penjual sate menepuk pundak Luffy yang matanya sedang jelalatan. "Ini adek, tempura ama satenya!" katanya sambil membungkus tempura dan sate pesanan Luffy dan memasukkannya ke dalam kresek kecil. "Semuanya 200.000 berry."

"Hah? 200.000 berry, mahal amat? Harga _wristband _ini saja Cuma 2.500 berry!" kata Luffy sambil menunjuk _wristband _di pergelangan tangan kirinya yang di sudutnya masih tertempel _sticker _harganya (apa hubungannya coba?).

"Lho, emangnya adek belum tahu? Sekarang ini pajak, TDL, BBM dan barang naik semua sejak berakhirnya perang Shirohige di markas besar Angkatan Laut, jadi harga pangan juga musti ikut naik Lagian adek sendiri pesan makanan sebanyak ini!" ceramah si penjual sambil mengangkat kresek kecil berisi pesanan Luffy, membuat Luffy berfikir bahwa sekilas orang ini sangat mirip dengan Nami.

"Oh... begitu," Luffy manggut – manggut, kemudian merogoh dompet butut dalam saku celana yang juga butut dan mengambil 2 lembar uang 100.000 berry (dan dia tidak akan selamat jika ada Nami di sampingnya). "Ini, bang!" Dengan polosnya Luffy menyerahkan uang tersebut.

"Terima kasih ya, dek!" kata si abang penjual sambil mengipas – ipas lembaran uang tersebut dan menyerahkan kresek itu pada Luffy.

"YE, selamat makan!" Buru – buru Luffy menyambar kresek itu sebelum air liurnya keburu menetes tetapi sial atau malang (sama saja XwX) kresek itu terjatuh dan seekor anjing berhasil menangkapnya sebelum kresek itu menyentuh tanah dan kemudian membawanya lari. "EH!" Kedua bola mata Luffy nyaris copot dengan lidah Luffy yang juga mengeriting keluar dengan sangat tidak elit menyaksikan makanannya yang mewah (karena mahal) di bawa lari oleh seekor anjing.

"GUK GUK," Gonggongan anjing itu berhasil membuat Luffy merasa terhina.

"HEI! KEMBALIKAN MAKANANKU!" Spontan Luffy berlari mengejar anjing tersebut. "AWAS KAMU!"

Selagi Luffy sibuk memperebutkan makanannya dengan si anjing, si penjual sibuk menciumi lembaran 200.000 berry yang ada di genggamannya. "Hehe, lumayan... itu bocah polos juga, 200.000 berry kalo ditukar dengan ryo dapet berapa, ya?" Seringai licik si penjual yang ternyata adalah Kakuzu.

* * *

Selagi Luffy sibuk bertarung dengan seekor anjing demi memperebutkan haknya kembali (?), Hancock yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan _shopping-_nya memasuki sebuah bangunan yang ia duga sebagai toko perhiasan dan kosmestik. "Permisi Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" sapa seorang pria tinggi besar, penjaga pintu yang kemudian masuk ke dalam mengikuti Hancock.

Hancock langsung _shock _begitu memasuki bangunan tersebut, rupanya di dalamnya terdapat beberapa sel berjejer melingkar dengan rapi dan di dalam tiap – tiap sel terdapat beragam ras makhluk hidup mulai dari manusia, duyung, fishmen, skypean, hingga raksasa. "I-ini..." Raut mukanya mulai memucat dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Sekejap dalam benaknya, bayangan buruk akan masa lalu kembali menghantuinya. Saat – saat dimana semenjak kecil dia dan kedua adiknya ditangkap untuk kemudian diperjualkan dengan paksa sebagai budak, menjadi peliharaan bagi kaum Naga Langit yang terkutuk itu. Tiba – tiba saja tubuhnya dapat merasakan kembali sentuhan – sentuhan menjijikan dari tangan kotor pria hidung belang yang menelanjangi harga dirinya dan menginjak – injak kehormatannya sebagai perempuan.

"Benar Nona, mereka adalah budak – budak yang siap dijual kepada kaum bangsawan. Kalau Nona tertarik, Nona bisa pesan melalui-"

"HENTIKAN!" jerit Hancock tiba – tiba, kedua tangannya menutup telinganya dengan frustasi dan dia pun segera terduduk lemas sambil terisak.

"Nona? Anda kenapa? Anda tidak apa – apa, Nona?" tanya seorang pria tua gendut berkumis, pegawai lain yang sejak tadi juga sudah berdiri di situ.

"Pergilah kalian... JANGAN MENDEKAT!" teriak Hancock gemetaran, aura _Haki_-nya yang sangat kuat nyaris membuat semua orang dalam bangunan itu pingsan. Tiba – tiba saja dari pintu muncul sesosok bayangan bertopi jerami.

"Hancock, rupanya kau di sini..." panggil bayangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Luffy. Melihat Hancock yang masih terduduk sambil terisak, Luffy pun segera mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo cepat pergi dari sini, Hancock!" Kemudian Luffy menggandeng Hancock keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

"Luffy..." Mendengar panggilan dari Hancock, Luffy pun menoleh. "Apa kau baik – baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan tisu pada Hancock.

"Aku tidak apa – apa, Luffy! Maafkan aku, gara – gara hal tadi kamu jadi-"

"Tidak Hancock, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu saat _shopping _tadi."

"Tidak apa – apa, Luffy."

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke taman bermain saja supaya kita bisa melupakan kejadian barusan?" usul Luffy yang berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Taman bermain? Boleh juga, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke taman bermain." _'Oh senangnya, apalagi bersama denganmu Luffy.'_

"Kalo begitu, AYO LEKAS KESANA!" teriak Luffy lantang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian ia menarik tangan Hancock dan membawanya lari menuju taman bermain.

* * *

**Setibanya di taman bermain Shaboady...**

"Wow, tempat ini makin rame! Hancock, kau mau naik apa?"

"Ah, terserah kamu saja, Luffy."

"Bagaimana kalo kita naik itu saja?" usul Luffy sambil menunjuk _roller coaster _di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Naik... itu...?"

"Iya, Hancock! Pasti seru! Kenapa? Apa kau takut?"

"Bukan begitu..." Tiba – tiba saja dalam benak Hancock muncul sekelebat khayalan tentang dirinya dan Luffy.

HANCOCK"S FANTASY:

Hancock dan Luffy sudah duduk di barisan tengah dalam _roller coaster._ "Lu... Luffy, aku takut," kata Hancock gemetaran.

"Tidak apa – apa, Hancock. Tenang saja khan ada aku!" ujar Luffy menenangkan.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Kalau kau takut kau boleh menggenggam tanganku nanti," kata Luffy sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

"Oh, Luffy..." Hancock pun menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Luffy dan menggenggamnya.

"Hancock..." Bishounen Luffy mode on dan _roller coaster _pun mulai berjalan, dalam beberapa detik saja lajunya sudah bertambah cepat.

"KYAAA... LUFFY! AKU TAKUT!" jerit Hancock sambil menggenggam tangan Luffy erat – erat.

XXXXX

"Hey Hancock, kau kenapa? Aku sudah beli tiketnya, ayo cepat naik!" panggil Luffy.

"Ha, oh iya!" Hancock pun berlari menyusul Luffy.

"Ayo cepat naik!" ajak Luffy sambil duduk di tempatnya.

"Ha? Kenapa kita duduk di paling depan, Luffy?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Khan seru," ujar Luffy sambil menghentak – hentakan kedua kakinya.

"Ta... tapi..."

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat duduk! Sebentar lagi mesinnya mau jalan," perintah Luffy sambil menarik Hancock untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh, baiklah..."

~~~'BRUUUMM'~~~

"Tidak apa – apa, Hancock. Tenang saja khan ada aku!" kata Luffy sambil menepuk dadanya penuh semangat, namun kerasnya bunyi mesin telah menenggelamkan suaranya dan mesin pun mulai berjalan.

"Apa- KYAAAA!" teriak Hancock diiringi dengan teriakan – teriakan serupa dari belakangnya.

"YIHAAA! GIMANA? SERU KHAN?" teriak Luffy penuh semangat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi – tinggi dengan kaki menjepit erat pengamannya agar tidak jatuh.

"A-a-a-a... KYAAAAAAAA!" Hancock yang gagal dalam usahanya meraih tangan Luffy hanya bisa menjerit pasrah.

* * *

"Gimana tadi? Asyik khan?" ujar Luffy sambil menyikut Hancock.

"Oh... iya... asyik," jawab Hancock sedikit kikuk.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita naik lagi!" ajak Luffy sambil menarik Hancock kembali ke tempat _roller coaster _lagi tapi Hancock menahannya. "Eh tunggu, Luffy!"

"Ada apa?"

"Di sini khan masih banyak permainan yang lainnya, bagaimana kalau kita naik yang lainnya saja, seperti yang di situ itu!" usul Hancock sambil menunjuk Kereta Cinta. _'Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mesra disamping Luffy,' _batinnya.

"Jangan, Hancock! Bagaimana kalo yang itu aja?" usul Luffy sambil menunjuk Rumah Hantu, membuat Hancock cemberut.

"Yang mana?" Hancock pun menoleh dan terkejut. "Ru... Rumah Hantu?"

"Iya Hancock, Rumah Hantu... pasti seru!"

'_Rumah Hantu? Kedengarannya tidak terlalu buruk.' _Sejenak dalam benak Hancock muncul kembali sekelebat khayalan tentang dirinya dan Luffy.

HANCOCK'S 2nd FANTASY:

Di dalam Rumah Hantu...

"Lu... Luffy, aku takut!"

"Tenanglah Hancock, aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Tanpa diduga, dari belakang muncul sesosok mummy yang secara tiba – tiba langsung merangkul Hancock. "KYAAA! TOLONG AKU, LUFFY!"

"GOMU GOMU... NO RIFLE!" Satu serangan mendadak dari Luffy menyebabkan sang mummy terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Luffy!" Hancock yang berlari ke arah Luffy langsung memeluknya erat – erat.

"Tenang, aku di sini!" bisik Luffy menenangkan sambil mengelus lembut punggung Hancock.

XXXXX

"Hancock, ayo masuk!"

"Eh... Oh, iya," Hancock yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya masuk mengikuti Luffy.

* * *

**Di dalam Rumah Hantu...**

"Lu... Luffy, aku takut!" Mendadak Hancock melihat siluet bayangan putih lewat di kejauhan. "KYAA! LUFFY!" jerit Hancock sambil menggandeng Luffy erat – erat, tetapi ia langsung menyadari bahwa Luffy sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. "Lu... Luffy?"

"Kyahahaha, lucunya!" tawa Luffy dari kejauhan, rupanya ia sudah berdiri beberapa meter di depan Hancock. "Hancock, kemarilah! Ada kepala buntung!" panggil Luffy sambil mencolek ubun – ubun milik si kepala buntung.

"Hii, Luffy... ini menyeramkan," ujar Hancock, pelan – pelan ia mendekat ke arah Luffy tapi mendadak Luffy meloncat dengan gaya _'Monkey Jump' _mendahului Hancock beberapa meter namun mendadak menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras sehingga ia terpental ke belakang.

"Ups!" Di hadapan Luffy sekarang tampak sesosok hantu botak sedang gantung diri. "Gyahahahahahaha!" tawa gaje dari si hantu botak.

"Wow, makhluk ini lucu juga, maukah kau bergabung denganku?" komentar Luffy sambil tersenyum, mendengar hal itu si hantu botak reflek memiringkan kepalanya sambil mingkem dan muncul 3 buah tanda tanya di samping kepalanya. "Jadilah kru-ku!"

"Luffy, tunggu aku... KYAA!" Hancock yang sedang menyusul Luffy dari belakang mendadak dijegal oleh kuntilanak beryukata putih yang sedang ngesot, Hancock pun ikutan ngesot sekuat tenaga demi mengejar Luffy. "LUFFY! TOLONG AKU!"

* * *

"Kyahahahahaha!" tawa Luffy laknat, ternyata bisa juga dia ketawa laknat, mendengar tawanya itu membuat Hancock mendengus kesal. "Apanya yang lucu, Luffy?"

"Tentu saja hantunya, mereka lucu – lucu walaupun masih kalah serem dengan yang di Thriller Bark."

"Thriller Bark?" _'Kalau tidak salah itu rumahnya Gecko Moria.'_

"Di sana banyak makhluk – makhluk ajaib seperti zombie dan kakek – kakek luka parah."

"Kakek luka parah?"

"Iya, dialah yang pertama kali meminta tolong padaku untuk mengalahkan Gecko Moria."

"Oh."

Mendadak Luffy menggandeng Hancock. "Hancock, naik itu ya!" ajaknya sambil menunjuk _Tornado_, sontak Hancock menolaknya. "Tidak! Aku sudah trauma dengan _roller coaster_."

"Kalo yang itu?" tawar Luffy sambil menunjuk _Hysteria_, membuat Hancock menghentak – hentakan kakinya karena kesal. "LUFFY!"

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalo yang itu?" tawar Luffy sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang memang gatal dan menunjuk _Bianglala_, sontak Hancock terkejut. "Eh?" _'Bianglala' _"Mmm..."

"Bagaimana?"

'_Dari beberapa novel romantis yang pernah kubaca...'_

"Kau mau khan?"

'_...dan film – film drama yang kutonton... katanya naik Bianglala menjelang matahari terbenam adalah saat yang tepat untuk...'_

"Hancock?"

'_First kiss-ku...' _ Hancock memegang erat dadanya, berusaha menenangkan nafasnya yang mulai memburu, _'...dengan orang yang sangat kucintai.'_

"Hey, Hancock!" Luffy melambaikan tangannya di hadapan mata Hancock, berusaha mencuri perhatiannya.

"Oh... eh... Luffy!"

"Ayo cepat, Hancock! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk naik _Bianglala _bersama dengan dirimu!"

"Eh?"

"Tentu saja, karena kau adalah temanku dan sebentar lagi aku akan berpisah denganmu karena aku masih harus mengejar mimpiku."

"..."

'_Luffy...'_

* * *

**Di atas (atau di dalam) Bianglala...**

"Wow, dari sini kita bisa melihat Shaboady yang begitu luas!"

"Tentu saja Luffy, pemandangan yang kita lihat dari sini begitu indah."

"HAHAHAHA, hey kalian semua yang ada di bawah sana, sebentar lagi kalian akan segera mengenalku sebagai RAJA BAJAK LAUT! Ushishishi..."

"Luffy! Berbahaya melihat keluar jendela seperti itu!" Mendegar peringatan dari Hancock, Luffy menoleh. "Memangnya kenapa, Hancock? Eh-" Mendadak mereka berdua merasakan getaran yang hebat pada _Bianglala_.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba bergetar begini? AKH-"

~~~'BRUAKKH'~~~

Tubuh keduanya pun terpental dan jatuh.

~~~'CUUPP'~~~

Tiba – tiba bibir mereka bertemu, dengan posisi Luffy di atas, menindih Hancock... dan... terjadilah yang namanya _'ACCIDENTALLY KISS_._'_

1...

2..

3.

4

Luffy segera bangkit dari posisinya. "Hancock, kau tidak apa – apa?" Melihat Hancock yang masih terduduk membelakangi Luffy dan menunduk membuat Luffy merasa bersalah. "Hancock?" tanyanya panik sambil memegangi pundak Hancock.

"Hiks... Hiks..."

Mendengar isak tangis Hancock dan punggungnya yang gemetaran membuat Luffy semakin merasa bersalah. "Ma... maafkan aku, Hancock! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja."

'_A... apakah ini mimpi? Tuhan, aku... sulit dipercaya bahwa akhirnya aku berciuman dengan Luffy.'_

"Hancock, aku..." Sontak Hancock menoleh. "Tidak apa – apa Luffy, i... ini... bukan salahmu."

Mendadak raut muka Luffy menjadi cerah. "Eh, sungguh?"

Sayup – sayup dari kejauhan terdengar pemberitahuan bahwa _Bianglala _mengalami kerusakan mesin sehingga menyebabkannya macet. "Bagaimana ini? Kita harus menunggu sampai bantuan datang dan kita terjebak di sini, tepat di putaran paling atas," kata Hancock panik.

"Ushishishi..." tawa Luffy yang menjawab kepanikan Hancock, membuat Hancock merasa kesal. "Apanya yang lucu, Luffy?"

"Shishishi, apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini manusia karet?" ujar Luffy, jempol tangan kanannya menunjuk dadanya.

"Eh?"

"Coba lihat ke atas, di depan sana!" Hancock segera menoleh melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Luffy. "Di sana ada pijakan dimana aku bisa mengayunkan tubuhku. Lalu lihatlah tiang di depan sana! Lewat tiang itu aku bisa merosotkan tubuhku hingga menginjak tanah (ngomong – ngomong sejak kapan Luffy bisa berfikir seperti ini?).

"Hah? Kau benar, Luffy!" teriak Hancock sambil mengguncang – guncang tubuh Luffy saking girangnya. _'Oh Luffy, tidak percuma aku mencintaimu. Kau sangat cerdas,' _batinnya.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, naiklah ke punggungku, Hancock!" ujar Luffy sambil membelakangi Hancock dan menepuk – nepuk punggungnya, membuat Hancock terkejut. "Eh?"

"Kenapa? Tentu saja! Memangnya bagaimana bisa kamu turun dari sini tanpa aku? Kau khan bukan karet!"

"Iya, kau benar Luffy. Tapi..."

"Tidak usah ragu – ragu!"

"Ng... baiklah..." kedua tangan dan kaki Hancock mulai memeluk erat Luffy dari belakang.

"Baiklah Hancock, siap – siap ya! 1... 2... 3!" Luffy pun langsung mengayunkan tubuhnya dan bergelayutan.

"KYAAA! LUFFY!"

"Gimana? Asyik, khan? YIHUY, HAHAHAHA!"

"Luffy, katanya kau akan merosot melalui tiang itu, tapi-"

"Hahahaha, tidak apa – apa khan Hancock, aku ingin membawamu jalan – jalan sebentar." Luffy yang sudah berdiri di salah satu batang pohon _mangrove_ mulai melompati gelembung – gelembung busa dan memanjat ke atas.

"Hahahaha, terus ke atas Luffy!" jerit Hancock sambil tertawa riang.

"Shishishi, tentu saja!"

* * *

"Berhenti, Luffy!"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kita sudah pergi terlalu jauh."

"Begitu? Baiklah," Luffy yang saat itu sudah bergelantungan di salah satu tiang jemuran memanjangkan tangannya dan turun perlahan – lahan hingga kakinya menginjakkan tanah. "Turunlah, Hancock!"

Hancock melepaskan pelukannya pada Luffy. "Ng... ini dimana?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Luffy, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"EH? Tidak tahu? Kalau kau tidak hafal jalan di Shaboady lantas kenapa kau membawaku jalan – jalan?" bentak Hancock yang langsung emosi.

"Maaf, Hancock! Hihihihi... sepertinya kita tersesat. Sejak kapan aku seperti Zoro," ujar Luffy sambil berlagak menggaruk – garuk kepalanya dan nyengir lebar.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Aku rasa ke arah sini," tunjuk Luffy pada sebuah gang gelap di sampingnya. Kemudian Luffy menggandeng Hancock dan menariknya ke sana, tapi mendadak tubuhnya menabrak sesuatu yang sangat keras hingga dia nyaris terjatuh. "UPS!"

"Tunggu dulu bocah! Kau mau kemana?" tegur suara berat di hadapannya. Saat Luffy menengadahkan kepalanya, ia melihat di hadapannya berdiri sesosok pria botak berkumis yang tinggi besar.

"Hihehehe, siapa wanita ini? Ibumu? Cantik juga!" komentar pria berambut gimbal (anak buah si pria botak tadi) sambil mencolek bahu Hancock yang langsung ditepisnya dengan kasar. "Lancangnya kau menyentuhku, pria menjijikan!"

"Eih, galak sekali sih!" rayu si pria gimbal yang semakin tergoda. Melihat tingkah menjijikan dari pria gimbal itu membuat Luffy mulai geram. "Apa mau kalian?"

"Tenang sedikit bocah! Kami tidak akan melukaimu, asalkan kau mau meminjamkan ibumu padaku!" Pria botak itu menunjuk Hancock, membuat Hancock merasa tersinggung. "Kurang ajar!"

"Asal kalian tahu saja..." Luffy mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap untuk meninju, "...dia bukan ibuku... dia PACARku!"

Hening seketika, hingga sehelai daun yang tertiup angin sepoi rela menjadi _background _dari keheningan tersebut.

~~~'WHUUSH'~~~

Kalimat Luffy barusan berhasil membuat jantung Hancock berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik.

'_PACAR? Apa maksudnya?- Eh, tentu saja aku sangat senang, tapi... kenapa?'_

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ledakan taa dari preman – preman di sekeliling mereka membahana.

"Hey, Nak! Mana mungkin wanita yang jauh lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darimu itu pacarmu?"

'_Tuhan, apakah ini mimpi? Kata – katanya barusan sama saja dengan... menembak secara tidak langsung?' _"Ah..." Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan, Hancock jatuh terduduk dengan kedua pipinya yang merona merah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan gemetaran, melihat hal itu para preman mulai menyerbu.

"HANCOCK! AWAS! GOMU GOMU NO BAZOOKA!" Luffy menyerang para preman yang mulai menyerbu Hancock dari belakang, membuat mereka terpental jauh.

"GATLING!" Serangan beruntun dari Luffy membuat lawan – lawan di belakangnya terpojok. Tiba – tiba tubuh Luffy mengeluarkan asap. "GEAR 2!" Serangan Luffy mengarah pada pria botak, boss dari semua preman. "GOMU GOMU JET PISTOL!"

"Jyahahaha..."

"Eh?"

Rupanya serangan dari Luffy tidak mempan padanya. "Jangan coba – coba meremehkanku bocah ingusan, serangan macam itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

"Sial, ternyata dia bukan lawan yang sembarangan."

"Dan satu hal bocah, di samping tubuhku yang besar ini..." Tiba – tiba saja pria botak itu menghilang dari hadapan Luffy dan pria itu sudah berada di belakangnya sebelum Luffy sempat menoleh, "...aku terlalu lincah untuk bocah ingusan sepertimu." Pria botak itu mencekik Luffy dari belakang dan menghempaskannya ke tembok.

"Ugh..." Sebelum Luffy sempat berdiri, pria botak itu langsung mencekiknya. "EAKH..."

"Jyahahahaha, bocah bodoh. Kau terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengalahkanku-"

"PERFUME FEMUR!"

~~~'DUUAAKH'~~~

Hancock yang sudah tersadar dari _'Love Sickness'_nya berhasil menyelamatkan Luffy dengan menendang telak muka si botak.

"Uaakh, ohok – ohok," Pria itu terpental jauh sambil muntah – muntah darah. "Wanita sial-"

"Tutup mulutmu, pria menjijikan!" Tendang Hancock untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tanpa disadari muncul kembali aura _Haki _dari sang _Pirate Empress _yang sangat kuat, membuat semua anak buah si pria botak berkumis gendut tepar tak berdaya. "Lancang sekali kau melukai Luffy-ku!" ujar Hancock sambil menuding pria botak tersebut dan menengadahkan kepalanya, terus hingga kepalanya nyaris menyentuh tanah seperti orang yang sedang _kayang_, gaya merendahkan orang yang bahkan jauh lebih rendah dari ketika merendahkan Smoker(?).

"Sudahlah, Hancock!"

Spontan Hancock menoleh, mendengar suara dari '_pacar'-_nya yang memanggilnya. "Ah, Luffy... Kau baik – baik saja, khan?" tanya Hancock khawatir, sambil membantu Luffy berdiri.

"Aku tidak apa – apa. Terima kasih, Hancock!"

Ucapan Luffy barusan membuat Hancock salah tingkah. "A... aku, a... aku..."

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!"

"Ba... baiklah."

* * *

~~~'GLUDUGH – GLUDUGH'~~~

"Luffy..."

"Hmm..."

"Sepertinya hari sudah semakin gelap dan... hujan," kata Hancock sambil mengangkat tangannya, merasakan sedikit rintik – rintik hujan di telapak tangannya.

"Benar juga."

~~~'ZRAASSHH'~~~

"Gawat, hujannya makin deras! Luffy, kita harus segera mencari tempat berteduh!" teriak Hancock di tengah – tengah derasnya hujan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya dari guyuran air hujan, spontan Luffy berjinjit memakaikan topi jeraminya pada Hancock. "Pakailah topiku, Hancock!"

"Eh?"

"Kita berteduh di situ!" Luffy menunjuk salah satu gedung dan disetujui oleh Hancock dengan anggukan kepala. Kemudian mereka berlari ke arah gedung tersebut.

* * *

**3 jam kemudian...**

Hancock membelai topi Luffy dengan lembut dan menghirupnya. _'Topi ini... aroma Luffy.'_

"Ugh sial, kenapa hujannya nggak berhenti – berhenti juga? Tambah deres lagi!" protes Luffy yang mulai tidak sabaran, Hancock hanya menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar omelan Luffy.

"Mmm... Ah! Hancock, ternyata ini hotel!" jerit Luffy kegirangan sambil menunjuk pintu tempat gedung dimana mereka sedang berteduh.

"Iya."

"Hari juga sudah semakin larut, bagaimana kalo kita menginap di hotel saja?"

"Apa? EH!" Tentu saja Hancock sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Luffy barusan.

"Kalo hujannya tidak segera berhenti juga, memangnya kau mau menginap di sini? Tidak pantas untuk Ratu _Amazon Lily_ sepertimu," lanjut Luffy dengan muka datar.

'_Ah, Luffy...'_

"Ayo cepat masuk!" Luffy menggandeng Hancock dan menuntunnya masuk.

* * *

'_Tunggu dulu... kalau menginap di hotel bareng Luffy, itu artinya... TIDUR BERSAMA,' _"Oh..." Hancock kembali dalam posisi '_Love Sickness'_-nya, jatuh berlutut dan kedua telapak tangan menutupi pipinya yang mulai merona. Muncul kembali sekelebat khayalan tentang dirinya dan Luffy.

HANCOCK'S 3rd FANTASY:

Hancock yang terlelap di ranjang bangun tiba – tiba. "Ah... TIDAK!" jeritnya dengan nafas yang memburu, membuat Luffy yang berada di sampingnya khawatir. "Hancock, kau tidak apa – apa? Apa kau mimpi buruk?" Pertanyaannya hanya dibalas dengan satu anggukan dari Hancock.

"Kalau begitu datanglah ke pelukanku agar kau bisa segera melupakan mimpi burukmu."

"Oh, Luffy!" Dan mereka berdua saling berpelukan dan terlelap dalam dekapan masing – masing.

XXXXX

"Hancock? Kau kenapa? Hey, Hancock! Kau sakit?" tanya Luffy sambil mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Hancock.

"Luffy?"

"Tidak apa – apa, Hancock! Aku sudah memesankan dua kamar sekaligus."

"Eh?"

"Aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu waktu aku bilang kita akan menginap di hotel bersama, karena aku tidak ingin kamu kembali mengingat masa lalumu dan terluka, maka aku-" Sebelum Luffy sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hancock sudah menyambar Luffy dengan pelukan. "LUFFY!"

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih..." _'Luffy, kau sangat pengertian, kau benar – benar pria baik hati tapi entah mengapa hatiku sedikit kesal.'_

"Tenang saja, Hancock! Kamar kita sebelahan koq."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Luffy yang masih (baca: hanya) memakai kolornya dan _shirtless _keluar dari kamarnya sambil menguap lebar. "WHOOOAAHH! PAGI DUNIA! Ha?" Namun di hadapannya, tepatnya di depan pintu kamar Hancock banyak berjejer patung batu pria mesum.

"Hancock! Hancock? Kau masih di dalam?" panggil Luffy sambil menggedor pintu kamar Hancock keras – keras.

"Tunggu sebentar, Luffy!" jawab suara dari dalam.

~~~'KRIIET'~~~, bunyi pintu dibuka.

"Ehm... Eh? KAU KENAPA, LUFFY?"

"Ehm, aku? Ehehehe, memangnya ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Luffy sambil cengar – cengir nggak jelas.

"Ke-kenapa kau t-telanjang begitu?"

"Aku tidak telanjang..."

"Maksudku, di mana rompi hijaumu itu?" tanya Hancock sambil menunjuk dada Luffy.

"Oh... ini," Luffy pun menunduk. "Ushishishi... aku baru saja bangun tidur tadi."

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan pakai bajumu, kita harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini!"

"Baiklah, tapi begitu kita pergi dari sini tolong kembalikan mereka seperti semula!" pinta Luffy sambil menunjuk patung – patung pria mesum di belakangnya.

"Tentu saja."

* * *

**Di luar penginapan...**

"Permisi, Pak! Kalo mau ke... ke... eh, kemana, ya?" Luffy menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang ketombean, kenapa di saat seperti ini penyakit pikunnya harus kumat, membuat laki – laki paruh baya berambut gimbal yang sedang membaca koran di hadapannya berfikir, _'Anak siapa ini?' _"Kemana sih, Dik?" tanyanya.

"Ah... iya, kalo mau ke Mangrove 51 dari sini lewat mana, ya?"

"Oh, jadi Adik mau tanya jalan?"

"Shishishi, iya..." jawab Luffy sambil nyengir lebar.

"Maaf, Dik! Aku tidak bisa!"

"EH! Kenapa?" Sontak jawaban pria itu membuat Luffy keki (Luffy bisa keki?).

"Karena aku tidak tahu."

Tidak paham dengan maksud ucapan pria tersebut, Luffy pun reflek memiringkan kepalanya dan mengatupkan bibirnya rapat – rapat (baca: mingkem), otomatis sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di samping kepalanya.

"Hahaha, tidak usah bingung begitu, Dik. Aku di sini hanya sekedar mengunjungi saudara jauhku, jadi aku tidak benar – benar tinggal di sini," jawab pria itu yang sudah gemas dengan kelakuan 'konyol' Luffy.

"Oh, begitu-"

"LUFFY!" teriak Hancock, memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Luffy pun menoleh. "Ah, Hancock!" Dan ia pun berlari mendekati Hancock. "Ada apa?"

"Katanya orang ini bisa menunjukkan jalan!" jawab Hancock sambil menunjuk lelaki mungil bertopi marine dengan kacamata tebal di dahinya.

"EH? COBY?" Reaksi komikal dari Luffy dengan kedua bola mata yang nyaris copot dan lidah keriting yang menjulur keluar.

"LUFFY?"

Sontak Luffy langsung memeluk Coby erat – erat. "COBY!"

"LUFFY!"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Luffy melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku baik – baik saja, saat ini aku sedang ada urusan di markas lokal Angkatan Laut dekat sini."

"Oh, dimana?"

"Di Mangrove 69, sangat dekat dari hotel ini."

"Oh..."

"Mmm... Luffy, a-aku turut berduka cita a-atas kematian k-kakakmu, Ace."

"..."

Luffy membalikkan badannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ucapan Coby barusan membuat ia terdiam.

"L-Luffy?" Merasa khawatir, Coby mengguncang bahu Luffy dengan pelan, mencoba untuk mencuri perhatiannya. "OH! M-MAAF, LUFFY! Aku- Apa aku salah bicara? Oh, bodohnya aku!" Coby mulai panik, berkali – kali ia memukul jidatnya sendiri, merasa bersalah akan ucapannya pada Luffy barusan hingga membuatnya hampir menangis.

"Ushishishishi..."

"Eh..."

Tiba – tiba Luffy membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak apa – apa, Coby. Aku mengerti. Aku sudah cukup lama terpukul atas kejadian itu, tidak baik jika kita hidup terus menerus dalam dendam dan kesedihan."

"Luffy..."

"Syukurlah, sekarang aku sudah bisa merelakan kepergian Ace Nii-san," ujar Luffy tersenyum, membuat lelaki mungil di hadapannya terisak haru dan memeluk erat Luffy. "Luffy! Hiks... A-aku bahagia sekali bisa bertemu dan berteman baik denganmu, kau membuatku semakin mengerti tentang hidup ini- Hiks..."

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Coby! Ugh, sesak!" Coby pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hihihi, kau tidak berubah, Coby. Kau masih cengeng."

"Benar, padahal belum lama ini aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan menjadi _marine _yang kuat dan mengalahkanmu di dunia baru."

"Tidak apa – apa, teruslah berusaha, Coby!"

Hancock yang terdiam dari tadi tertegun memerhatikan hubungan persahabatan di antara mereka berdua. _'Lu-Luffy. Ternyata kau adalah pria yang tegar. Di balik sifat kekanakanmu, kau sangat dewasa.'_

"Oh ya, Hancock! Perkenalkan, ini temanku Coby!"

"Kau punya teman dari marine?"

"Melihat (dan memerhatikan) wajah teman yang baru saja diperkenalkan oleh Luffy membuat wajah Coby memucat seketika. "Hancock... EH, PIRATE EMPRESS BOA HANCOCK!" Coby mengulangi reaksi komikal yang sama ketika Luffy baru saja bertemu dengannya, dengan kedua bola mata yang nyaris copot dan lidah keriting yang menjulur keluar. "A-aku kira dia hanya mirip saja karena aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan saat perang Shirohige. Luffy, k-kau... bagaimana kau bisa berteman dengan _Shichibukai_?"

"Hihihihi, ceritanya sangat panjang," seru Luffy dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar.

"Apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Hancock ketus dengan sedikit perasaan tersinggung.

"Ti-tidak ada, s-salam kenal!" Coby bergegas membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Hancock.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya waktu perang melawan bajak laut Shirohige,' _batin Hancock.

"Oh iya, Coby. Katanya kau bisa menunjukkan jalan ke Mangove 51?"

"Benar. Tapi maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar kalian sampai Plaza."

"Tidak apa – apa, terima kasih!" Coby mulai berjalan menuju Plaza, Luffy dan Hancock pun mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

**Setibanya di Mangrove 51, tempat dimana kapal bajak laut Kuja terparkir...**

"Ah, lihat itu! Tuan Putri sudah kembali!" teriak Daisy, salah satu dari anggota bajak laut Kuja.

"Mana?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang berombak di sampingnya.

"Benar, tidak salah lagi!" kata Ran sambil melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh Daisy, temannya menggunakan teropong. "SEMUANYA, TUAN PUTRI SUDAH KEMBALI!" teriaknya pada teman – teman di belakangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hancock yang sudah tiba di depan kapalnya kaget melihat para anak buahnya berkerumun. "Kalian?"

"Tuan Putri dari mana saja? Kami semua sangat mencemaskan Tuan Putri yang dari kemarin belum juga kembali."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Hancock dengan angkuhnya.

"Yang Mulia, kami sudah mencari – cari Yang Mulia kemana saja dari kemarin, mohon maaf karena kami gagal menemukan anda."

"Ushishishi... kalian semua, maafkan aku! Ini semua salahku sudah membawa Putri kalian kemana – mana."

"Tidak, Luffy! Ini bukan salahmu-" Mendadak seseorang memukul kepala Luffy, membuat ucapan Hancock terputus.

"AWW!" jerit Luffy sambil mengelus – elus kepalanya.

"LUFFY! KAU KEMANA SAJA? Kami mencemaskanmu hingga mencarimu kemana – mana bersama para bajak laut Kuja!" omel gadis berambut _orange _di hadapannya.

"EH? NA- NAMI!"

"Kami semua khawatir padamu, apalagi ketika mendengar kau menghilang bersama Nona Hancock!" sahut pria berhidung panjang di samping Nami.

"USOPP?"

"LUFFY!" Seekor cerpelai bertanduk- Eh, rusa mirip cerpelai- Eh, rusa kutub (A/N: dilempar Chopper ke laut) berlari dan memeluk Luffy. "Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja!"

"Oh iya, tolong panggilkan semuanya kemari!" perintah Luffy.

"Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Brook! Kemarilah!" panggil Usopp yang kemudian justru dijitak oleh Nami. "Usopp, suaramu terlalu pelan! KALIAN SEMUA, KEMARILAH!" Hingga pada akhirnya Nami-lah yang memanggil mereka.

"Hooahm, merepotkan. Mengganggu waktu tidurku saja," gerutu Zoro sambil menuruni Thousand Sunny dan berjalan ke arah Luffy. Franky dan Robin mengikutinya dari belakang.

"LUFFY!" jerit Franky senang.

"Yohohoho, syukurlah bocah topi jerami itu selamat," komentar Brook yang meloncat langsung dari Thousand Sunny dan berlari menuju Luffy. Tidak lama kemudian semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali Sanji.

"Eh, mana Sanji?" tanya Luffy.

"Dia masih sibuk di toilet, membersihkan hidungnya yang tidak juga berhenti mimisan," jawab Robin.

"Pasti karena bertemu dengan para bajak laut Kuja itu," sambung Nami kesal.

"Ah, itu Sanji!" kata Luffy sambil menunjuk Sanji yang baru saja menampakkan diri.

"LUFFY!" Sanji langsung berlari ke arah Luffy.

"Ngomong – ngomong ada perlu apa memanggil kami semua ke sini?" tanya Zoro.

"Ushishi... karena aku INGIN SEGERA MEMELUK KALIAN SEMUA SEKALIGUS!" Kedua tangan dan kaki Luffy memanjang dan memeluk nakama – nakamanya.

"LUFFY! INI BENAR – BENAR MEMBUANG WAKTU!" gerutu Zoro. Luffy pun segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku... senang, kalian semua baik – baik saja..." kata Luffy disela isak tangisnya.

"Hiks... kami juga, Luffy," balas Franky yang juga mulai menangis bersama dengan Chopper dan Usopp.

"Luffy..."

"Iya, Nami?"

"A-aku... turut berduka cita padamu... mengenai Ace," kata Nami tanpa berani menatap Luffy.

"Tidak apa – apa, Nami. Aku sudah sangat bahagia memiliki kalian semua sebagai temanku. Oh iya, Hancock! Perkenalkan, ini para nakamaku!" kata Luffy sambil menunjuk para nakamanya.

"Oh, jadi ini kru-mu," ujar Hancock dingin, sepertinya dia sedikit cemburu pada Nami.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, kau tadi bilang Hancock? HANCOCK yang _Shichibukai _itu? Mana? Mana?" tanya Sanji dengan tergesa – gesa sambil celingak – celinguk mencari dimana Hancock berada.

"Dia di sini, Sanji!" jawab Luffy sambil menepuk bahu Hancock yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mata Sanji segera menjelma menjadi hati yang bersinar sangat terang. "UWAAAHH! Bagaikan permata di tengah lautan!" komentar Sanji, kemudian ia segera berlari ke arah Hancock dan hendak memeluknya.

~~~'KRAAAK'~~~

"..."

Benar saja, seketika Sanji sudah menjelma menjadi batu.

"Permisi Nona, sudikah anda memperlihatkan pakaian dalam an-"

~~~'KRAAAK'~~~

Dan Brook segera menyusul Sanji menjadi batu.

"Eh, Hancock. Kenapa?" tanya Luffy yang tidak terima nakamanya diubah menjadi batu.

"Maafkan aku, Luffy. Tapi mereka sangat mengganggu."

"Eh, kenapa? Cepat kembalikan mereka seperti semula!" pinta Nami yang mulai panik.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kumohon kembalikan mereka seperti semula, mereka tidak bermaksud buruk padamu," bujuk Luffy, membuat hati Hancock luluh seketika. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Luffy! Baiklah..."

Seketika Sanji dan Brook sudah kembali dari wujud batunya.

"Ugh, kepalaku berat sekali," gumam Sanji sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sedang apa aku- KYAA, HANCOCK!" Seketika ia pingsan di tempat sambil mimisan.

"Dia memang pria yang payah," komentar Nami sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yohohoho, agaknya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Segera bawa dia masuk ke kamarnya!" kata Usopp berlagak memberikan perintah kepada Zoro. Kemudian Zoro menggotong Sanji menuju kamarnya di Thousand Sunny dengan _bridal style_(?), Chopper dan Robin mengikuti dari belakang.

"..."

"Maaf Yang Mulia, tapi ini sudah waktunya kita untuk pulang!" kata Daisy pada Tuan Putri-nya, Hancock.

"Benar. Luffy, kita juga harus segera pergi dari sini! Kebetulan cuacanya sangat bagus," usul Nami.

"Tapi..." Luffy terdiam menatap Hancock yang mulai berjalan menuju kapalnya, mendadak ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk segera memanggilnya. "HANCOCK!"

"Eh, Luffy..." gumam Hancock yang tidak berani menoleh untuk bertatapan kembali pada Luffy. _'Jangan menoleh, karena itu akan membuatmu semakin sulit berpisah dengannya.'_

Melihat Hancock terdiam di hadapannya seperti itu membuat Luffy segera berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Hancock!"

'_Eh?' _Seketika pipi Hancock memerah.

"Terima kasih, Hancock! Kau sudah membuat hidupku kembali bersemangat."

"Kenapa?"

Luffy segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Karena kau berhasil membuatku merelakan kepergian Ace Nii-san, kau sudah mendampingiku di masa – masa sulit hingga aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman – temanku."

Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang Luffy katakan barusan, Hancock memberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan menatap Luffy langsung. "Tentu saja, Luffy. Aku juga..." _'karena suatu saat aku ingin menjadi pendamping hidupmu selamanya,' _Kedua tangan Hancock meraih tangan kanan Luffy dan menggenggamnya.

"Pergilah! Anak buahmu sudah menunggumu."

"Luffy, kau tidak berangkat juga?" Hancock pun melepaskan genggamannya pada Luffy.

"Aku masih ada urusan sebentar di sini, aku belum berterima kasih pada Rayleigh dan berpamitan pada Camie."

"Camie?"

"Teman duyungku."

"Oh..."

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Hancock segera memutar badannya dan menaiki kapalnya.

"Hati – hati di jalan!" tambah Luffy, dan Hancock hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh. Tidak lama kemudian kapal bajak laut Kuja mulai berlabuh.

"HANCOCK! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKANMU!"

Hancock hanya terdiam menatap daratan Shaboady yang semakin menjauh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Luffy, sebelum Pulau Shaboady semakin menjauh, Hancock segera membalas teriakan Luffy. "AKU JUGA, LUFFY!"

"..."

Tanpa disadari, setitik air mata mengalir di pipi kirinya, _'karena aku mencintaimu.'_

"Tuan Putri, anda tidak apa – apa?" tanya Ran yang berdiri di belakangnya dan Hancock pun menoleh. "Hmmm...?"

"T-Tuan Putri, anda menangis?"

"Buru – buru Hancock menghapus air matanya. "Apa katamu? Enak saja. Jangan salah, ya! Ini cuma pengaruh angin yang bertiup sangat kencang, tahu?" jawabnya ketus, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ran hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi tersebut. _'Khas Tuan Putri.'_

* * *

Hiks... Hiks..., aku gagal. Maaph banget kalo hasilnya jadi sangat OOC, seperti ini mT-Tm.

Jujur saja aku bingung dengan pelafalan yan benar antara Shabondy (OP Indo), Shaboady (OP OM), atau Sabaody (wiki), kalo nggak salah sih? -_-a.  
Dan mengenai panggilan terhadap Hancock, kadang – kadang dia dipanggil 'Tuan Putri' tapi ada juga yang manggil dia 'Ratu', mungkin karena dia belum menikah.  
Tentang _first kiss _di sini adalah karena Hancock tidak sudi menghitung ciuman dari para pria hidung belang dalam masa _slavery-_nya dan baginya _frist kiss _adalah ciuman pertama dari orang yang dicintainya. Ide _1st kiss _di _Bianglala _itu juga dapat dari Nakayoshi, tapi lupa seri dan volume yang keberapa.  
Bagiku, LuHan itu pairing yang aneh juga menantang, bagaikan tante dengan kepona'annya atau ibu dengan anaknya, bandingin aja tinggi mereka yang selisih 19 cm (Hancock: 191cm, Luffy: 172cm) dan usia mereka yang terpaut 12 tahun (Hancock: 29, Luffy: 17), pairing macam apa itu... (dihajar LuHan FC). Bercanda koq, bukan maksud jelek – jelekin LuHan toh saya sendiri juga suka dengan pairing macam ini, sangat menarik, kalo ngga' ngapain bikin coba?  
Kehujanan itu juga idenya datang dari Sinetron Indosiar yang aku nggak tau judulnya apa, yang adegan cewe2 dikejar ma preman sambil bawa koper gitu.

Hiks... Hiks..., udah kelas XII, tahun ini ama tahun depannya musti vacum dulu, padahal pengen banget bikin fic. _multichapter_...

Perasaan dari tadi si Hancock ama Luffy sering memanggil nama mereka masing2 -a.

Berhubung Kakuzu ikut berpartisipasi sebagai bintang tamu, saya ingin menanyakan sebentar bagaimana kabarnya hari ini...

Q : Hi Kuzu, gimana kabarmu hari ini?

K: Baik2 saja

Q: Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?

K: Siapa? Uang2ku? Tentu mereka baik2 saja dan masih tersimpan rapi & aman di koperku

Q: Bukan, maksudku... kabar teman2mu di Akatsuki!

K: Oh, seperti biasa, Hidan sibuk dengan ritual Jashin-nya, Itachi biasa tiduran dikamarnya sambil maskeran dan meluk2 foto bayi adeknya, Kisame pacaran ma ikan piaraannya, Leader-sama keasyikkan liat majalah2 por-*piip*, Konan bikin origami sambil leha – leha, Sasori ma Deidara gi sibuk belanja barbie, mana sebelumnya Deidara ngomel2 ke gue, salah sendiri ngeledakin barbie2nya Sasori, dan Tobi lagi asyik nggangguin Zetsu yang lagi hibernasi, yah... begitulah kami sehari2nya jika sedang tidak ada misi.

Q: Gimana rasanya jadi bintang tamu di sini?

K: Puas sekali rasanya saya, benar2 pengalaman baru bagi saya, ditambah dengan bayarang yang memuaskan, apalagi saya berhak menyimpan uang hasil dari pembelian sate2 dan tempura tadi

Q: Oh iya, ada kemungkinan nilai buruannya Luffy bakal naek lagi, lho?

K: Really? *mata hijau bersinar terang*

Q: Tapi elu kagak boleh nangkep dia!

K: *pout*

Q: Btw, kalo ntar ada kesempatan lu mau nggak jadi bintang tamu lagi?

K: Mau donk

Q: Tapi ada 1 syaratnya!

K: Apa'an, noh?

Q: Lu musti bisa nyelidiki & mengungkap tabir mata kiri Sanji!

K: KAGAK!

Q: EH! Kenapa?

K: OGAH, pokoknya gue kagak sudi dapet tugas begituan(?) sekalipun dibayar mahal. Lagian tugas macam gitu, kenapa nggak minta tolong ama Itachi aja?

Q: Gue takut, gue pernah di _Tsukuyomi _gara2 nanya sesuatu ama dia

K: Emang lu pernah nanya apa ke dia?

Q: Nanya'in _3 sizes_-nya Tsunade

K: ? Gilee... YANG BENER AJA LOE!

Maaf untuk semuanya, saya nggak ada maksud buat ngejelek – jelekin pihak manapun, saya hanya penasaran semata dengan tabir mata kiri Sanji yang sampai sekarang belum juga diungkapkan oleh Odacchi, ditambah dengan rumor – rumor nggak jelas yang bilang kalo mata kiri Sanji tuh _Sharingan_, nama lengkapnya jadi Uchiha Sanji, donk! Lha? Toh saya cukup menganggumi Sanji atas prinsipnya yang tidak akan menendang (menyakiti) wanita.

Oiia, Kakuzu owns by Hidan- Eh **Kishimoto**.


End file.
